User blog:S0phia1996/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is now avaliable! Summary: Akemi, an angel from the Heavenly Council is captured by Dorugamon,who took her to the Dark Realm, home of the Order of the Dark Eclipse. There, Ravemon tries to convince Akemi to give her the Star Of Time,by showing her some images of the 4 Digimon Tamers: Takato,Henry,Rika and Luna. She realizes she met a girl similar to Luna in the past,who helped Akemi to rebuild her destroyed Village in the D-Reaper's war. But, she discovers that Luna was that girl she met in the past, Akemi was one of Luna's few friends! Akemi discovers Ravemon's evil plans and tries to stop him. At consequence, she is taken to a cellmate. Meanwhile, when Takato,Rika,Henry and Luna were at a little park near their school, Takato receives an trange activity in his Digivice. So, then the Teenage Tamers and their partners follow the Digivice's signals and they all end in an abandoned graveyard. Suddenly, a BlackAgumon appears and attacks them.Through the smoke appears Hotaru Arahi , a strange 16 year old girl, who seems to care a lot about BlackAgumon,but she starts fighting Rika with no reason. When Rika was going to be defeated by Hotaru, Luna interfered, leaving Hotaru out of battle. After Hotaru and BlackAgumon disappeared, The Tamers returned to their city and took Rika to Henry's home because she was seriously hurt, after the fight against Hotaru. When Rika was cured she and Takato went to their homes. However, Luna stayed at Henry's home, so Mr Wong could analize her Digivice, as he was suspecting Luna's answers to his questions. Finally, when Luna left, the Tamers ate a peacefull dinner with their familys. The next day, when Henry and Luna were at PE class, a huge and powerful Raremon attacked them. He also captured Takato,Rika,Suzie,Lopmon and Yumi: Luna's young sister.Henry,Terriermon,Luna and Tigramon joined forces with Jeri,Patamon,Guilmon and Renamon. However, they were captured by Raremon, leaving Henry,Terriermon,Luna and Tigramon behind. So, then, they continued fighting against Raremon, who was tricking them by dissolving and thicking, trying to confuse them. When, they were running away from Raremon, Luna was losing patience and control. Unfortunely, Raremon found them and tried to attack Luna. However, Henry intefered, saving Luna, as Raremon crashed him to a tree,unconcious. After Luna saw this, she starting losing control, revealing she was gifted with tremendous power. Thanks to Luna's powers Takato,Henry and Rika evolved with their Digimons to the Mega Form and defeated Raremon.However, the school was destroyed because of Luna's lack of control. After arriving to Takato and Luna's home and explaining to Yumi what happened to her before, Luna's powers are revealed to the rest of the team, when she accidentaly used Telekinesis against Takato and hurt him. Luna ran away from home for fear of hurting else and went to a river. Finally, Henry finds her and Luna tells him why she never told anyone about her powers,because she didn't want to hurt anyone else and apologized to Henry because her lack of control destroyed the whole school. Henry trusted Luna's words and helped her to explain Takato and Rika about her tremendous power. Category:Blog posts